weisskreuzfandomcom-20200223-history
19. Sehen - Prelude to Insanity
Sehen - Prelude to Insanity is the nineteenth episode of the Weiss Kreuz anime. Characters focused on * Aya * Omi * Sakura All Characters in Order of Appearance *Omi *Aya *Sakura *Kawaji *Crawford *Yohji *Ms. Momoe *Ken *Birman *Apparition of Persia *Essett (mentioned) *Schon *Hell *Noi Mid Episode Scene *Aya Overview A girl in the street screams upon hearing music, and someone dies from suicide as a result of the sound. Omi and Aya are delivering flowers to a music stadium where they come across Sakura. Later, Omi and Yohji are in a fast food restaurant together before witnessing a girl run out into traffic. Aya informs Sakura that he never had feelings for her. Omi, Yohji and Ken hear how at a baseball game a man became violent before attempting to attack people with a baseball bat, before jumping into the river and drowning to death. In the past week there has been close to 100 similar cases of strange behaviour. They join Omi where he has pieced together from newspaper clippings that people go mad when they listen to specific music, Yohji recalls the CD had a white background with a black “X.” Ken, Yohji and Omi visit a home to gain access to the CD. Playing it, Yohji and Ken are affected by the frequency and fall unconscious. As they rest, Omi confirms his suspicions with Aya that the other frequency was designed to make the human brain go berserk. After recovering, Birman has found who's responsible and how he plans to play his new music at a concert in front of 50,000 people. Weiss need to eliminate the music player because of his ties to Essett and they don’t have a legal leg to stand on. During the mission they are intercepted by Schreient themselves who are revealed to be very much alive and well, also standing directly in their path. They are set upon by them but with the importance of the mission they retreat and mange to contain Schreient thanks to Omi using his darts to seal the doors behind them. They split up to find Kawaji who is on stage and playing his new music which causes pain to the production staff. Aya finds him, and like him Kawaji is not affected by the madness inducing music as a result of an ear piece. Aya cuts down the agent of Essett just as the concert starts with Sakura witnessing him carry out the act. Images File:Episode 19 - 001.png File:Episode 19 - 002.png File:Episode 19 - 003.png File:Episode 19 - 004.png File:Episode 19 - 005.png File:Episode 19 - 006.png File:Episode 19 - 007.png File:Episode 19 - 008.png File:Episode 19 - 009.png File:Episode 19 - 010.png File:Episode 19 - 011.png File:Episode 19 - 012.png File:Episode 19 - 013.png File:Episode 19 - 014.png File:Episode 19 - 015.png File:Episode 19 - 016.png File:Episode 19 - 017.png File:Episode 19 - 018.png File:Episode 19 - 019.png File:Episode 19 - 020.png File:Episode 19 - 021.png File:Episode 19 - 022.png File:Episode 19 - 023.png File:Episode 19 - 024.png File:Episode 19 - 025.png File:Episode 19 - 026.png File:Episode 19 - 027.png File:Episode 19 - 028.png File:Episode 19 - 029.png File:Episode 19 - 030.png File:Episode 19 - 031.png File:Episode 19 - 032.png File:Episode 19 - 033.png File:Episode 19 - 034.png File:Episode 19 - 035.png File:Episode 19 - 036.png File:Episode 19 - 037.png File:Episode 19 - 038.png File:Episode 19 - 039.png File:Episode 19 - 040.png File:Episode 19 - 041.png File:Episode 19 - 042.png File:Episode 19 - 043.png File:Episode 19 - 044.png File:Episode 19 - 045.png File:Episode 19 - 046.png File:Episode 19 - 047.png File:Episode 19 - 048.png File:Episode 19 - 049.png File:Episode 19 - 050.png File:Episode 19 - 051.png File:Episode 19 - 052.png File:Episode 19 - 053.png File:Episode 19 - 054.png File:Episode 19 - 055.png File:Episode 19 - 056.png File:Episode 19 - 057.png File:Episode 19 - 058.png File:Episode 19 - 059.png File:Episode 19 - 060.png File:Episode 19 - 061.png File:Episode 19 - 062.png File:Episode 19 - 063.png File:Episode 19 - 064.png File:Episode 19 - 065.png File:Episode 19 - 066.png File:Episode 19 - 067.png File:Episode 19 - 068.png File:Episode 19 - 069.png File:Episode 19 - 070.png File:Episode 19 - 071.png File:Episode 19 - 072.png File:Episode 19 - 073.png File:Episode 19 - 074.png File:Episode 19 - 075.png File:Episode 19 - 076.png File:Episode 19 - 077.png File:Episode 19 - 078.png File:Episode 19 - 079.png File:Episode 19 - 080.png File:Episode 19 - 081.png File:Episode 19 - 082.png File:Episode 19 - 083.png File:Episode 19 - 084.png File:Episode 19 - 085.png File:Episode 19 - 086.png File:Episode 19 - 087.png File:Episode 19 - 088.png File:Episode 19 - 089.png File:Episode 19 - 090.png File:Episode 19 - 091.png File:Episode 19 - 092.png File:Episode 19 - 093.png File:Episode 19 - 094.png File:Episode 19 - 095.png File:Episode 19 - 096.png File:Episode 19 - 097.png File:Episode 19 - 098.png File:Episode 19 - 099.png File:Episode 19 - 100.png File:Episode 19 - 101.png File:Episode 19 - 102.png File:Episode 19 - 103.png File:Episode 19 - 104.png After Credits Scenario Omi raises dealing with evil that cannot be brought down by the law, that is what we Weiss do, Aya states we are not the protectors of righteousness, Omi asks who has the right to decide if criminals live or die, what gives us the right, Ken reasons if we don’t do it people will suffer, Omi considers will the day come when we will sit and be judged, Aya concludes they are neither the devil nor the grim reaper we are nothing but murderers. Episode Navigation Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Kritiker Category:Media